


Black & Tan

by angelskuuipo



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Early Work, GFY, Gift Fic, M/M, Silly, thank you Ben & Jerrys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom wants a beer.  The county is dry, so Brian improvises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black & Tan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sionnach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionnach/gifts).



> Prompt: Dom/Brian, Ice Cream and Beer
> 
> Written for the totally fabulous [](http://sionnach-ayame.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sionnach-ayame.livejournal.com/)**sionnach_ayame** ’s birthday. Happy Birthday, Darlin'! She asked me for some TFATF goodness and I came up with this fluffy little piece. I hope you like it, sweetheart! And yes, there really is a Ben & Jerry’s Black & Tan ice cream, even though it’s not currently listed on their website. I think it might be a seasonal thing and only come out around St. Patrick’s day now.
> 
> Originally posted 9-22-10.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dom wanted a beer so bad he could almost taste it. Only problem was wherever they were was dry. He and Brian had crisscrossed the country so many times in the last few months that he’d forgotten what state they were in. He thought maybe they were in Utah and while he knew the whole state wasn’t dry, this county certainly was.

He blinked at the bright, late afternoon sunlight that poured in when the hotel room door opened and Brian entered with a brown paper bag tucked under his arm. Brian shut the door and smiled at him triumphantly.

Dom’s eyebrows rose. “Don’t tell me you actually found a six pack in this godforsaken town?” All the while, he was chanting _’please, please, please’_ in his head.

Brian’s smile dimmed a little. “Not quite, but I found the next best thing.”

He set the bag on the dresser and pulled out…a pint of ice cream?

“The hell, Bri?”

Brian handed it to him along with a plastic spoon. Dom read the label dubiously. “Ben & Jerry’s Black & Tan. Cream Stout Ice Cream swirled with Chocolate Ice Cream.” He looked up at his friend. “You’re joking, right?”

Brian shrugged and gave him a mulish look as he pulled his own pint and spoon out of the bag. “We’re a hundred miles from the nearest liquor store, Dom. The sales girl at the grocery store told me she was surprised they even stocked this. I love you, but I am not driving that far just to find a Corona, especially since we’ll be on our way again tomorrow. Suck it up and just try it.”

Grumbling under his breath, Dom opened the container and viciously stabbed his spoon into the ice cream. He studied it a moment before sullenly taking a bite. The blend of flavours exploded on his tongue and he looked at Brian in surprise. “Hey, this is actually pretty good.”

Brian had to agree.

Dom dove back into his pint and looked up a few minutes later to see Brian licking his spoon clean before taking another bite. He forgot about his snack as he watched Brian’s tongue move over the plastic.

Dom set his container down and deliberately took Brian’s away from him. Brian started to protest then got a good look at Dom’s face. He smiled slowly as he tugged on Dom’s belt loop. Dom put a knee on the bed and followed Brian down as he lay back. It was a long time before either one of them remembered the ice cream.

Turns out Ben & Jerry’s Black & Tan is pretty good melted, too.

-30-


End file.
